dc_and_marvel_twinversefandomcom-20200213-history
Swindle
Swindle (スィンドル, Swindoru), is the fictional character and the antagonist from the DC series. He is a con-man, an opportunist, a hustler—or as he would put it, an entrepreneur, Capitalist first, Decepticon second. Unlike his fellow Combaticons and Decepticons, Swindle doesn't really care about the fate of the universe. No, he considers the Autobot-Decepticon war is merely an actually pretty good business opportunity! The kind of opportunity for networking, cutting deals, and making profit. While he's acting as the leg in a combined form, Swindle thinks only of what he'll get in trade for Autobot bodies he's stomping once the current battle ends. He's an expert on all manner of weaponry and their market prices, and he prides himself on being able to sell anything to pretty much anybody. Despite being a weaselly, opportunistic sneak, Swindle is one of the few Decepticons who could ever adapt to a post-war Cybertron. After all, there will always be demand for a black market, regardless of whoever wins. He knows all he has to do is keep his chin up, and he'll always have a customer. All he needs is a smile. Swindle can combine with the other Combaticons to form the right leg of Bruticus. "Let's make a deal without starting a war." :—Swindle. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Steve Blum (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Spain-Spanish), Not Known (Latin American), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (American Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Swindle is always looking for a way to profit from the misfortune of others. Being part of the Combaticons allows Swindle the opportunity to scavenge or steal whatever he thinks he can profit from. Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode His vehicle mode is a Cybertronian Jeep, when arriving to Earth, Swindle adapts the Earth vehicle mode of a modified XR311 Combat Support Vehicle. * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: N/A * Body Color: * Eye Color: Red * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Swindle_11960798913_f13761b5d6_b.png|Swindle's Earth vehicle mode. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons History Past Starscream tasked the Combaticons with intercepting an Autobot transport. Onslaught tasked Swindle with patrolling the area to take out any scouts who might give away their operation. Though they successfully destroyed the bridge, the diverted transport still had plenty of anti-air defenses to keep Starscream's aerial forces at bay, so Swindle was sent in. Driving underneath, he destroyed the transport's wheels before taking on a pair of titans. The transport converted to a flight mode, so Swindle grappled on board and started taking out the transport's anti-aircraft cannons by blowing up their ammo. Working his way around to the other side of the ship, he discovered that the Autobots had destroyed the controls for the shields so he couldn't blow them up, so instead he had to join the other Combaticons on their drop ship so they could take it out. The team combined into Bruticus and stormed through the rest of the Autobot defenses, though in the process they damaged the transport so badly that it crashed. The enraged Starscream ordered the Combaticons arrested. Swindle and the Combaticons were later freed once Megatron was resurrected and took him Starscream for his punishment. They were aboard the Nemesis as it pursued the Ark and Swindle took part in the assault on the Autobot ship's engines as part of Bruticus. The giant took out many Autobots before he was taken down by the combined efforts of Jazz and the Aerialbots before floating free of the Ark. Synopsis ''Transformers'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology External links * Swindle Transformers Database * Swindle TFWiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Cybertronians Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Combaticons Category:DC Universe Characters